Capsuled Power
by Tsume112
Summary: This is a G-Gundam fic; loosly resembles G-Gundam, but is mostly my idea.
1. Default Chapter

Capsuled Power  
Weston Lewis  
  
Capsuled Power  
Chapters  
1. Prologue  
2. Galaxia 5  
3. Fancy Party  
4. Steven's Secret  
5. Hack  
6. Gundam Brawly  
7. The Chase  
8. Stone World  
9. Gundams Rain and Stone  
10. Assault  
11. Repairs  
12. Royal Attack  
13. New Empress  
14. Empire's Rage  
15. Fallen Stone  
16. Amends  
17. Celebrations  
18. Long Awaited Kiss  
19. Power of Love  
20. Earth Restored  
  
Prologue: AD 3003  
  
Long after the people of Earth were fleeing their planet because  
  
they had pillaged it and Gaia was angry, people lived in space colonies.  
  
The rich were able to buy their own planets to live on and use as their  
  
empires gaining more and more wealth. Petty wars over a planet were  
  
of no concern of people; the rich now fought over control of the  
  
Universe.Warships, called Gundam's, were used in these wars for man  
  
to man combat. With technology ever expanding, the greatest war for  
  
control of the Universe was to come. 


	2. Galaxia 5

Galaxia 5  
  
As the sun crept over the mountain and bathed the valley with  
  
warmth, birds chirped and tiny boats rowed down a small river toward  
  
an ocean with a name long since forgotten. Very few remembered such a  
  
place because of the stupidity of humans. The humans reaped their  
  
planet dry and had to pay for it. They have no right to cry over living in  
  
the colonies.  
  
A bell sounded softly and the sagging eyes of Steven Wells looked  
  
up to see the screen with the beautiful planet Earth on it. It changed to a  
  
schedule of times for ships leaving Slate, the largest airship colony.  
  
Steven sat up and rose from his chair. His flight was now posted  
  
"boarding" and he wanted to get on and get moving. Steven was a CEO  
  
of a company that made electronic components for private companies;  
  
he was very good at his job. He was tired, hungry, and had traveled  
  
thousands of miles today. As he walked to his gate he saw many people  
  
outside rioting, many did not approve of the interspace travel no doubt  
  
used to help the Gundam fighting.  
  
An stewardess walked up to him as he pressed a thumb to the  
  
identity pad by the gate.  
  
"Sir, you have the wrong gate. You can't be the captain."  
  
"No, but I am a VIP reservation. Let me through or you could get  
  
fired." Steven said venomously, "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry" the stewardess said and flew off to help the other  
  
customers.  
  
Steven walked along the dimly lit corridor until he came to the  
  
cockpit of the airship. He quickly stuck a disk into the main computer  
  
and downloaded all the info on the hard disk. He could never be too  
  
careful.  
  
He came into the VIP lodging and stowed his briefcase in a  
  
compartment as someone behind him spoke in a rich accent.  
  
"Is there any more room in here?"  
  
Steven turned to see a beautiful girl dressed all in red.  
  
"No, it's free Miss."  
  
"Thanks, I really didn't want to sit with the low-level people." she  
  
said. "What's you name sir?"  
"Steven, Steven Wells." he replied.  
  
"My name is Rain Stone, I'm a sub-elite; me and my father are  
  
flying to Galaxia 5 resort. My father is head of Stone INC., but he  
  
wanted me to sit with the commoners."  
  
"If your a sub-elite, he must be an elite, where is he?" Steven said.  
  
"Bloody Hell! He's still in the waiting area. No one went to fetch  
  
him." Rain said.  
  
Just then a decrepit man at least double the age of Steven walked in  
  
behind them.  
  
"No need to worry child, I was just up to see the pilots, we should  
  
be at our destination shortly."  
  
"Yeah, now we can go to the hotel for the party." Rain said.  
  
"Fine, Fine!" her father said exasperated.  
  
"Father, where are my manners, this gentlemen is Steven Wells;  
  
can he come to the party as my guest?"  
  
"If it is okay with Steven it is fine, did you ask him?" Rain's father  
  
said.  
  
"No, Steven will you come, I need a date and you look like you  
  
could relax." Rain said.  
  
"Sure I'll come, I'm going to Galaxia 5 anyway on business." 


	3. Fancy Party

Fancy Party  
  
Steven, Rain, and Mr. Stone got off the airship and onto a private  
  
limousine. Steven had known Mr. Stone was rich, but he had to be  
  
richer than the Empire. The limousine inlayed with leather and what  
  
appeared to be pure gold.  
  
They reached the hotel around six at night. The party was  
  
scheduled to start at eight so he, Steven, needed to hurry and get ready.  
  
Steven wore his fancy blue suit and went to pick up Rain. Although they  
  
looked different ages, they were almost the same. Rain seventeen and  
  
Steven eighteen. He had inherited most of his fortune and his company  
  
from his father.  
  
He knocked on the door and Rain opened it, dressed in the most  
  
beautiful dress Steven had ever seen. Her blonde hair flowed from side  
  
to side over her perfect face as she looked him over.  
  
"Ready?" Steven asked as she took his arm.  
  
"Yes, we had better hurry!" she said.  
  
They walked steadily down the walkway to the ballroom door.  
  
"No, father said to come down the Grande Staircase." Rain said.  
  
"Why?" Steven said.  
  
"I guess because it is my birthday."  
  
"It is?' Steven said surprised.  
  
"Yes, that is why we are having the party."  
  
"I didn't get you anything." Steven said.  
  
"You gave me your company. That is worth more than anything."  
  
Rain said.  
  
They reached the staircase and two men opened the doors. As they  
  
preceded in they saw that the huge room was filled with people singing  
  
and dancing under bright, candle-lit chandeliers. When they reached the  
  
bottom of the staircase Mr. Stone was waiting for them.  
  
"Rain, you and Steven are to dance together under the main  
  
chandelier." Mr. Stone prompted smiling.  
  
"Sure, let's go!" Rain said.  
  
She and Steven rushed to the very middle of the dance floor. The  
  
music slowed and the lights dimmed as Steven and Rain began to dance.  
  
Steven looked into Rain's beautiful blue eyes as she looked into his  
  
green ones. Steven and Rain didn't even care about the party or the  
  
people watching them as they stared at each other. The music abruptly  
  
slowed and then stopped.  
  
"Steven, let's go outside." Rain said.  
  
So Rain pulled Steven out of the ballroom and onto a candle-lit  
  
balcony, bathed in moonlight. Steven and Rain just stood by the edge  
  
looking up at the moon.  
  
"The sky sure is gorgeous tonight." Rain said as Steven put his  
  
arm around her.  
  
"Not as gorgeous as you." Steven replied.  
  
At this Rain looked deep into Steven's eyes again and drew up to  
  
kiss him; but as she did a beep sounded from Steven's watch.  
  
"I'll have to go. See you tomorrow here around noon." Steven said  
  
handing her a piece of paper and he dashed through the hall and out of  
  
sight. 


	4. Steven's Secret

Steven's Secret  
  
Steven walked to his hotel room and grabbed his coat, briefcase,  
  
and a small capsule like a large pill; he then ran to the parking lot.  
  
Making sure nobody was looking he depressed the button on the capsule  
  
and threw it into a space. With a pop it turned into a midnight blue  
  
Viper convertible. He climbed behind the wheel and threw the car into  
  
gear with a screech.  
  
Steven drove to an underground lot and parked the car. He walked  
  
to a dark, steel door and punched a code into a keypad. Then he  
  
preceded to a door. It was marked: MR. STONE INC. OFFICE. He  
  
placed a key into the slot and unlocked the door. Inside Mr. Stone said,  
  
"You're late."  
...  
  
Rain had secretly followed Steven out of the ballroom and cut him  
  
off, reaching the parking lot first. When she saw the capsule car she  
  
knew he had business with her father. These new cars were top-secret,  
  
very few knew about them. Rain had popped out her own red Viper and  
  
followed him. Sure enough, he went to her father's building on Galaxia  
  
5. Rain parked and re-capsulated both cars. She didn't want Steven  
  
running away just yet.  
  
Rain had caught the steel door with her nail file, and slipped in  
  
after Steven went into the office. She tried to catch the office door too,  
  
but she missed it. She took out a key and opened the door a crack.  
...  
  
"My plan is almost complete." said Mr. Stone, "The Empress and  
  
her army don't stand a chance."  
  
"Do you require any more assistance?" Steven asked.  
  
"No, I shall be ready to take over the galaxy by the end of the  
  
week. Our encapsulated gundams will be equipped with your cloaking  
  
device and will evade detection.  
  
"Then I will be leaving Mr. Stone, see you in a week." Steven said.  
  
"Actually, I think not. You are the only person with enough skill to  
  
be our downfall. You will have to be taken care of." said Mr. Stone.  
  
As Steven backed up to the door he heard a click and knew Mr.  
  
Stone had electronically locked it. He reached for the handle and pulled  
  
hard. Rain fell at his feet and the capsules hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Steven was shocked. He grabbed the capsules and stuffed his in a  
  
pocket, then he depressed Rain's and threw it at Mr. Stone. He picked  
  
up Rain and carried her out of the office as Mr. Stone, stuck under the  
  
red Viper, yelled at them,  
  
"Steven! I'll find you! Rain, you are now an enemy!"  
  
Steven put the car into gear and floored it with Rain sobbing on  
  
his arm.  
  
"Why is father mad at me?" Rain said.  
  
"Because, he thinks you are helping me. Anyway, you can now  
  
help me stop your father." Steven said.  
  
"He wanted to get rid of you. Tell me, are you with or against  
  
him?" Rain said.  
  
"Me, I met Mr. Stone when I inherited my fortune. My father has  
  
done a lot of business with him. I took my father's place to help him. I  
  
created the cloaking device we were talking about. Our deal was  
  
finished tonight, that is why he thought he could double-cross me."  
  
Steven drove them to the airport and bought them tickets to Wells,  
  
his planet. They landed without delay and again drove the Viper to his  
  
private mansion. After ordering food he began to tell Rain about what  
  
her father was attempting to do.  
  
"He wanted to be the richest and most powerful man in the  
  
universe. He said how he wanted to give you everything you wanted."  
  
Steven said.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now, he is after both of us. What should  
  
we do?" Rain said.  
  
"First, we need to find out where your father is." Steven said. 


	5. Hack

Hack  
  
Steven led Rain down two stories down to his personal super  
  
computer. The third sub-level seemed to be built like a fortress.  
  
"This area is used in case of an emergency lockdown. We could  
  
survive for 100 years down here." Steven said.  
  
"Pretty impressive. Although the cryogenic stasis units at my place  
  
could sustain you for 1000 years if you needed it. "Rain said.  
  
They went through three sets of steel doors to a surveillance  
  
monitored clean room. After being cleaned of all foreign particles, they  
  
were allowed to enter the main computer terminal. This was one of the  
  
most expensive and extravagant computers in the galaxy.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Wells, System Omega is at optimum performance.  
  
What do you request?" the computer voice said.  
  
"Computer, locate Mr. Stone; please hurry this time." Steven said.  
  
"Activating Search Locator Engine. Target: Mr. Stone...... Steven!  
  
We have been locked out. There is a virus that triggers when you search  
  
for Mr. Stone." Computer Omega said.  
  
"Reboot, locate the virus." Steven said.  
  
"Locating....we've found it! Bypassing and destroying virus code.  
  
Virus terminated."  
  
"Well if we can't look for him, we will have to hack into his  
  
system. Switching over to manual." Steven said.  
  
"Stone Corporation Mainframe firewall breached. We are now in  
  
the main computer." Omega said.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Stone, please enter security password now. Alarm  
  
to go off in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." the Stone computer said.  
  
"Move Steven! Let me! Password code RAIN. "  
  
"Password approved! Thank you Mr. Stone."  
  
"How did you do that Rain?" Steven asked.  
  
"Simple, I always used to hack into my father's files. He always  
  
uses the same password." Rain said.  
  
"Well great!...Finally! Here is the locator symbol for your father's  
  
command station." Steven paused, "It is right on this planet! Coming  
  
toward us! We need to get out of here. Computer switch to automatic,  
  
and put up defense shield and weaponry."  
  
"System up and active, ready to defend." Omega said.  
  
"Computer, prepare for Gundam Brawly launch." Steven  
  
commanded. 


	6. Gundam Brawly

Gundam Brawly  
  
Steven walked from the computer room to the gundam hanger. He  
  
put on a plastic-like electronically-lined suit for battle. Steven then  
  
jumped into the hand of the enormous red gundam. This gundam,  
  
named Brawly, was the pride and joy of Steven. He had built it from  
  
scratch and had perfected it's every move. Although Steven didn't look  
  
it, he was very strong.  
  
As he climbed into the head of the gundam it came to life. One by  
  
one the lights and controls came on.  
  
"This is Gundam Brawly Computer Branch of Omega. Checking  
  
pulse, brain waves, blood pressure, heart rate, all green. Ready for  
  
launch."  
  
Steven kicked the flight jets on the feet into gear and was off. He  
  
had to stop Mr. Stone. He had to protect his planet and Rain. As he  
  
checked his radar he noticed a capsule near the screen, but the alarm  
  
sounded and he ignored it.  
  
He smiled as he saw what Mr. Stone was using for the attack; a  
  
command station and four simple Guard gundams. Mr. Stone wasn't  
  
here for attack, he wanted to steal from the buildings. He didn't know  
  
that Steven or Rain was here.  
  
Steven decided on the head on approach. He flew straight at them  
  
and drew out his energy blade sword. In four swipes he took out all of  
  
the robotic guards. The people in the command station didn't even see it  
  
happen. Brawly was one of the fastest gundams ever built; and Steven  
  
wanted to scare these intruders off his planet.  
  
"Captain! All four Guard gundams down! But we can't see the  
  
opponent! What should we do?!" the first in command said.  
  
"Try contact! Can you get a visual?" the Captain said.  
  
"Contact made. Visual is on main screen." the nautical engineer  
  
said.  
  
The screen in the control room of the command ship lit up and  
  
Steven's stern face appeared on it.  
  
"Identify yourselves at once! You have no business here! Leave  
  
now or be destroyed!" Steven said.  
  
"Mr. Wells, we were sent here by Mr. Stone. We have orders to  
  
attack this planet. I suggest you leave, lest you anger the wrath of my  
  
guards." Captain said.  
  
"Your guards are no match for me! Take this! Blade slash attack!"  
  
Steven yelled.  
  
The last half of the ship was cut completely off. Steven heard  
  
shouts as crew scrambled for escape ships. He decided to flick a tracer  
  
on the captains ship. All he had to do now was to follow them right back  
  
to Mr. Stone.  
  
He turned around with the idea of going back to get Rain and start  
  
his chase when the capsule on the dash jumped. Steven stared as it  
  
clicked and fell to the ground. With a pop Rain burst out.  
  
"Steven I heard everything. Let's go after the ships." 


	7. The Chase

The Chase  
  
Steven decided to suit Rain in a fight suit in case things got ugly  
  
and she needed to pilot Gundam Brawly. Strangely, Steven thought, she  
  
knew how to put one on by herself. He piloted the Gundam with ease  
  
through space, closely pursuing the small group of fleeing ships. Steven  
  
didn't even use radar, he could see the jet burners of the ships ahead of  
  
them.  
  
"The ships seem to be approaching Stone World. They must want  
  
to retreat to home base. Hmmm...It will be hard to get into there  
  
unnoticed. I-What the hell!" Steven said as Rain pushed him aside.  
  
"Let me fly the Gundam Brawly. I have a lot of training in speed  
  
flight. Plus, I know everything about this place." Rain said.  
  
Steven stood in shock. How was she able to pilot the Gundam  
  
Brawly? It only responded to him. Also, it should have been to powerful  
  
to control by anyone unskilled and no an Elite. He then remembered she  
  
had turned eighteen and now was an Elite; but how did she get such  
  
good skills? He would have to ask her later.  
  
They approached the Stone World planet and Steven turned on his  
  
cloaking device. Now, the Gundam Brawly couldn't be spotted on radar  
  
or by sight. Steven thought he had to be crazy to attack Stone World,  
  
but then again, Rain was illegally entering her own planet, which  
  
seemed worse. 


End file.
